A Strange Turn of Events
by helium-kiss
Summary: •OC/Zevran OC/Ali one-sided• 'Modern girl gets dragged into Alternate Universe' cliché. The brightly glowing screen rippled before me, in what seemed, anticipation as I felt my whole body slowly being sucked into my computer. And then I had to ask myself one simple question as this whole process was occurring: What the hell was going on? • Rated T/M •
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Turn of Events**

_**Okay, so this is a revised version, language, eventual smut (I think?) and and shizz. I hope you enjoy this story, I'll be updating when I can.**_ _**Disclaimer applies.**_

_**Also, this story is loosely inspired by bellaknoti's 'Wings of the Storm Crow' and 'A Fish Out of Water' which you should definitely go read.**_

_**P.S: British humour ensues, so don't worry if you don't understand, hopefully you can get the gist.**_

•

The sun was blaring through my window like a very loud stereo (in visual form), and it was pissing me off as I woke from slumber that morning.

It was a Sunday, the day I hated most out of all the other days, and my mother had decided to wake the whole house-hold: me, my sister and our older brother, for a 'family outing'.

My mother is the kind of mother you see in TV commercials: the chirpy, slim, out-going, bubbly, happy-go-lucky, type. She was more than over zealous about everything, ecstatic would be the right word. Every Sunday she'd let us, the 'zombies' as she called us, sleep in or drag us, clawing and scratching (literally), out the door. She's the type that enjoys going for picnics in the pouring rain, bouncing with joy at the thought of going food shopping. You know the type, right?

I normally wake up when my mum, Abigail, pulls the curtains back to reveal the 'glorious, beauteous sunshine'; another of hers, (anything with 'ous' on the end really.) Today, even though a Sunday, had thought to be nice to me and let me have a few more minutes of sleep before the sun finally awoke my tired eyes. I normally wake up at 11-ish, maybe later, I'm a heavy sleeper; mother keeps telling me.

From outside my bedroom door I heard a tired groan then a shuffle of movements, Eric laboriously slumping down the stairs to the kitchen. I could tell why mum called us 'the zombies' sometimes, Eric was a prime example of the living dead.

Eric, my older brother by 5 years, is a 23 year-old with a full-time job but is still sleeping on our sofa (occasionally). Well, being fair to the guy, his girlfriend broke up with him a few weeks, well, months (he says weeks) ago and he's been torn up about it ever since. Apparently, she dumped him for someone else (my brother knows who but he won't tell me) and was cheating on him for a week or so while they were together. Morgan knows all the crack but she won't tell me either. I told him he was better off without her, loads of his work-colleagues (I say loads, trying to be nice) are pining after him and they're all fairly decent women, but he said he can't get over Gillian. He has dark brown, almost black, curly hair and blue, lapis-lazuli coloured eyes, and normally wears baggy t-shirts and jeans, and bare-feet of course. Apart from being very good at his job he's a slacker at home and normally goes on the Xbox360 to drown out his sorrows of Gillian.

Morgan is my older sister by 2 years, dark brown, same colour as my brother's, just-below shoulder length curly hair. She has cute freckles sprinkled over her button nose and luscious moss green eyes to die for, great complexion, a natural beauty. She's the type of girl that exudes that cool air. All the boys are after her when we go out together, she doesn't stick out in the crowd like a sore-thumb rather the-hottest-babe-of-babe-town if you get my gist. But, as you can guess, Morgan is a girl that gets what she wants when she wants. (My mother has tried to stop giving into Morgan's demands plenty of times but not succeeded.) This causes, let's just say, a rift between her and other girls, which is understandable. She can be viewed as cold and bitchy but to me she's just Morgan. She reminds me of Morrigan to be honest (although Morrigan is bitchier.)

Which is what brings me to my current situation.

I need my fix. I'm obsessed, totally and utterly, with this one game. I blame my brother, he introduced us. That time at the Game shop when we saw it, and then when he put the disk into his computer and that gorgeous whirring sound filled my heart with eternal love!

Maybe I'm being a bit over-the-top and dramatic about this whole thing, but it's a crisis.

If mum drags us out, I won't be able to go on Dragon Age. It's more than a problem, it's a big problem. I have to go to school tomorrow, which means last day of freedom, which means no more days to play Dragon Age till the next weekend (or if I'm lucky before the next weekend but that rarely happens.)

So, I get out of bed with my new found passion to get the computer on as soon as possible. I brush my raggishly, knotty red hair, yes red (I'm so unlike my siblings it's unbelievable), and I get dressed as quickly as I can while hopping to my bathroom, one leg in my jean pants and one out, to brush my teeth.

As soon as I was ready and was patting down my hair, and sproosing it up, I heard my mum call up to me.

"Eva! What are you doing up there! ? We're going in a bit so hurry up!" She shouted.

"Yes... I'm nearly ready." Was my nonchalant reply. I didn't see why we had to go on these outings, I mean, I'm 18, I can pretty much procrastinate all day. But, the point being, I could be spending my time doing much more useful things, and I get enough fresh air anyway, I walk outside a bit at school. I sometimes hang out at the netball court with my friends and that's enough air I need for one day.

So, as my computer doesn't take a lot of time to load I quickly jumped into my computer chair and started it up. Is it weird that I get excited over a video game? Maybe, maybe not, but, it's like, every morning that's the one thing on my mind. My sister calls me a freak and says I should probably get out more, I agree with her, but I just love gaming. It's not just Dragon Age either, although it is my favourite game, I like to play on my brother's Xbox too (I'm a massive Assassin's Creed whore too). I guess, I'm just a big gamer, and a bit of a nerd.

Anyway, I turned my computer on, then logged onto my user and then loaded up Dragon Age: Origins. I just needed to check, then I'd be off. I wouldn't even be a second, let alone that, just a small peek.

As soon as I had entered on my main character, Sinuviel my rogue-assassin, the brightly glowing screen rippled before me, in what seemed, anticipation as I felt my whole body slowly being sucked into the pixelated universe that was my computer. My mind started to go hazy, I couldn't think, it felt like I couldn't breathe, my whole body just felt weird, like my skin felt really creepy.

And then I had to ask myself one simple question as this whole process was occurring: What the hell was going on!?

•

_**And there it stops, I shall be continuing sometime, maybe soon, maybe not, but I just hope that you all enjoy this. It's an idea that's been bugging me for a long time. I know it's short, but it's short and cute and please review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Strange Turn of Events - Chapter 2**

_**So, I've been playing Dragon Age again and I got muse. Disclaimer applies. Also, I noticed that when I try to do a question mark (?) and an exclamation mark (!) next to each other it doesn't work? No idea why, I've tried everything and it doesn't seem to work? :S Anyway, let's carry on and I hope you like this self-insert fic. :)**_

_**Sinuviel (sin-oo-vi-el)**_

•

So, my head was pounding and I felt like I had the worst hangover and then increased tenfold. Jesus Christ, what had just happened?

"Urgh..." I groaned, and I was kind of surprised to hear my own voice... it sounded different, huskier, even? Sultry would be the word. I could hear the sound of chirping birds and all my senses felt over-whelmed with... with... not my room. It took me a few seconds to process the information, but I supressed the urge to freak out as I noticed distant voices coming from north of my exact position. I then decided I would crack my eyes open to take a small glance at my surroundings.

A forest. Okay... maybe I had got myself into mum's car before I could process it then banged my head, fallen asleep for a few hours and then they'd dragged me and left me where I now lay while they enjoyed a BBQ, because that's definitely what I could smell right now. Those sick bastards that I call family. Even I had to agree that after thinking of that scenario I was unconvinced that that had actually happened. I then decided to move my knees up till I was in a crouching position, so I could analyze the small patch of grass underneath me, just to make sure it was real grass. Looked real, felt real, definitely tasted real (don't ask), so I then assumed I'd been kidnapped, knocked unconcious and left in the woods while they enjoyed a BBQ.

That sounded plausible. (I decided to put any doubts of that story to the back of my mind and just roll with it.) So I stood up, not taking into account my state of dress or the fact there was a glowing steel sword on the floor, picked up the sword (as you do) and headed towards the voices. Well, this definitely didn't look like some of the woods I'd been to with my siblings and mum, but I guessed it was a different part. It was also night, had I been out cold that long? Surely I should get some medical attention. However, I did feel fine, and as I felt my forehead it only felt like a small bump, a bruise would probably form there later.

I then heard barking, and this big-ass hound came charging up to me. Well, me being me I screamed (a demonic noise no-one wishes to hear) and begged it to not eat me. It cocked it's head quizzically and gave a short whine, it seemed to know me? How could that be right? It then decided to rub it's head against my shin, which didn't seem to have my knee-high converse on anymore but mean-looking tough leather boots... were those steel-toes? Why the fuck would I be wearing this sort of shit? Unless an S&M pervert had captured me who liked a bit of role-play? Who knew? This hound looked strangely familiar and I patted it's head as it sat in front of me.

Next thing I knew, I heard shouting, my scream obviously alerted them, and I heard them hollering one name consistently. A name I had grown up with and used it for, basically, all my imaginery characters.

"Sinuviel!"

So I then became a potato and stood, very still, hardly breathing. I noticed in my peripharal vision that I had long red hair, not short like mine normally was. I looked down at my attire, and lo and behold, I was wearing studded leather armour. There was a bow and quiver on my back, the quiver being full of nasty-looking poisoned, steel and very sharp arrows. Fucking hell, I was a lot womanlier and sexier than before, me being only 18 and this body, what in mid to late 20's.

"Fuck me sideways." I whispered, now I knew why my voice was so different, it wasn't my voice, but the one I'd picked when making my character on Dragon Age. This was _not_ right, it was fucking mental.

"Only if you insist, dear Warden." A male voice rang out, it melted like molten liquid gold. It had a very strong European sounding ring to it, definitely Spanish... or if I was right Antivan. Before I totally freaked out, I had to think this through. I couldn't freak out, otherwise they'd freak out, even though I desperately wanted to. I needed to play it cool, it wasn't so bad, right...? Oh, who the fuck was I kidding, it was _terrible. _I couldn't _be _ Sinuviel, yes she was basically who I wanted to be in every way, shape and form, she was the me I could never be. The sexier, more confident, _better_ version of me, but there was no way _I _could be her in her body. I mean, I never knew what to say, I would never say half the stuff that I was supplied with in the game, they'd definitely suspect something as soon as I opened my mouth, I just needed to-

"Warden?"

"Aghh!" I let the shrill cry echo throughout the forest as my train of thought was interruped by the Antivan assassin entering my vision.

"Woah, calm down. What has gotten into you, maybe you should take a lie down, you're looking-" _his_ voice drowns out (I can't bring myself to say his name at the moment) and I crash to the ground, yet again, as I faint.

•

I hear murmured voices before my eyes open, the faint buzz of Wynne's healing magic is what I hear next (obviously sorting out the prominent bruise on my head). I then feel the warmth of the magic and the scratchy yet soft woolen bedroll I lie on and the blanket covering me. Should I crack my eyes open and say hello? I doubt it'd be that simple, maybe I should just pretend to be asleep? But, that wouldn't solve anything, why am I here, what am I supposed to do? I guess leaving my old life wasn't so bad, I didn't really have any friends to worry about me, and at the end of the day my siblings didn't really talk to me, but I'd still miss them. I don't want to be here forever, do I?

I groaned slightly and my left eye gradually opened then my right eye followed suit.

"She's awake! Thank the Maker!" I hear from, who I assume, is Alistair as well as Leliana's happy comments about Andraste and such.

"Jesus Christ..." I mutter, forgetting myself, they won't know who he is, will they? Fuck, I cover my comment with a fit of raucous coughing.

"Sinuviel, are you alright?" Wynne asked, concern laced in her question.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine," I try to think of something Warden-like to say, I clear my throat "I think Alistair's cooking may have taken it's toll on me." I sheepishly chuckle as Alistair protests, but Wynne's face lightens slightly.

"Yes, well, the rabbit stew is quite the connocotion. Anyhow, the bruise is just about healed up, and I see you didn't manage to find any Elfroot out there?" Wynne asks, that obviously being the reason why me -or Sinuviel- was out in the woods in the first place.

"No, I guess not." My answer trailing off at the end, to which Wynne gave me a quizzical look, but dismissed it when I closed my eyes again only to open them when Wynne asked the rest of the party to go back to their tents as I needed rest. "Thank you." I told her and she said 'it was nothing' before heading back to her own tent, not before leaving a few salves by my bed incase I needed them during the night.

I lay awake for longer than I thought I had, I was slightly startled when the small candle that had been giving me what little light it could faded out, therefore leaving me in utter darkness. No use but to try and get some sleep now, I thought as I sighed while Kaleb -Sinuviel's mabari- snuggled against me. I guess I had to treat me and Sinuviel as the same person now, she kind of was already, but now I actually had to think of myself as her and her me, even though she was just a character and I was an actual human being. Saying that triggered my hand to leap up to my ears.

Yeah, I was also and elf.

•

_**Thank you for reading this second chapter! I have a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Strange Turn of Events - Chapter 3**

_**Jeez, haven't been on Fanficion in a while, but I did start writing chapter 3, and I'm going to try and add in some romance. I'm also going to try and work out the plot, which I have ideas for, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer applies, Warnings: Swear words, dats it bros.**_

_•_

_The faint sound of running water. The sharp noise of a bow releasing an arrow; the rough strike of the arrow meeting it's target. The rustle of the leaves as wildlife dance between bushes and perch on branches. A cheerful song fluttering on the breeze._

_"Emma da'asha, ma'arlath."_

_"Mamae? Mamae!"_

_The gentle song concluded: "-arla ven tu vir mahvir, melana 'nehn, enasal ir sa lethalin..." The woman's figure retreating into the woods; choking sobs shaking her as she ran._

_•_

My eyes flicker open and I sit up. I'm surprised when I shakily intake breath as tears roll down my face. That dream... I'd never had it before, but I somehow knew it's ending. I'd had that dream before, many times in fact or rather Sinuviel had, and it shocked me. I couldn't stop crying, and eventually when I stopped making the loud bawling sounds, I lay my head on my pillow as I silently just cried. Eventually, I stop, and I can see the woman in my mind, although her face is obsure the scenary around her is so bright, almost as if a torch is right in my face. I can't see the small stream, but I can hear it, and I can smell the freshness of the water and the thousands of trees, towering over me. It seems as though I'm little, and I can't voice myself all that well, I know only a few words, 'mother' being one of them. She has copper coloured hair and she loves me. She loves me, but every time she looks at me she sees someone else, so she doesn't look at me all that often because it hurts too much.

I squeeze my eyes shut, never wanting to feel that again. I need a cigarette, or alcohol or something to just ease me back into sleep. I reach over and take one of Wynne's salves that she left me, I sniff it then rub a bit on my face, which doesn't seem to do anything, so I eat some but it doesn't taste too great. I decide to go for a walk to see if that will calm me down.

It's perishingly cold outside, and I immediately regret emerging from my tent. As I look around me at my surroundings, I notice a few things I didn't before. As well as the huge expanse of forest around us, we're also near a large river, I realise the quiet sound hauntingly reminds me of my dream. I shudder, then quickly grab my cloak from inside my tent and head to the water's edge.

As I trudged towards the river, I heard Kaleb's tired whine behind me, he'd obviously woken up when I scrambled out of the tent. When I arrived at the river, I noticed a large willow tree not far from me, it's docile branches racking the surface of the water, granting much shade under it's thick leaves and limbs. I padded towards the tree then sat down, it's still so weird being in this body. I'm delicate, yet powerful from all the rough training I did back at the Dalish clan's camp, and the training that Sinuviel does daily. Remembering this I realise I'd have to do some training everyday from now on. I sighed. I never did any exercise back at home, I just had a fast metabolism to keep me at an average weight, but maybe I'd be able to manage it now that I had this body? Who knew, I'd just have to try it out tomorrow, but now I wanted to close my eyes and try and decipher that dream.

"Mamae?" I whispered, it was elvish, no doubt about that, and scarily sounded like 'Mother'. "Mother..." I repeated. The woman in my dream was my mother. The mother who left. My hands unconciously tore dewy grass from the green bank I was sitting on. It all made sense, her red hair, her tears, my cries. It was the memory of my mother leaving me as she felt too much despair over my father's passing. "Ma'arlath," the words slipped easily out of my mouth, the sounds making perfect sense to me, I was remembering the language I grew up with.

Sinuviel had to be fluent in Elvish, but what didn't make sense to me was that Sinuviel had had dreams, not just dreams like the Darkspawn dreams, but ones which you didn't see in the game. I couldn't get my head around this, because surely if it wasn't written in the game then it didn't exist? However, this dream begged to differ, it showed me that Sinuviel had a past, that she was... real? Which couldn't be right, since I'd created her, but somehow, I was remembering times with Tamlen that were never mentioned and the day Sinuviel got her Vallaslin. It was almost as if, in this World that was a game, it was an actual real world, like Earth, like it was a different dimension and it did exist. I couldn't grasp that idea, and my brain hurt, and I started to scold myself and grumble under my breath.

"Warden?"

I was so shocked at the sound that I jumped up, fell backwards into the hanging willow leaves and got myself tangled in them. "Ah, fuck." I said sharply intaking breath. I grabbed at the vines obscuring my vision and also hiding the intruder who had surprised me. I moved them out of my way, and noticed the other elf in our party chuckling to himself while crouching in front of me. This was just too much, I couldn't take seeing him, I would become over-whelmed by my fangirlish feelings. A dark blush formed right across my face and I wanted to die, as if he'd witnessed something so embarrassing, I was supposed to be the leader of the party, the commanding and forceful strength in the group, and yet Zevran was seeing me as an embarrassed, blushing weirdo entangled in a tree and had nothing on but a cloak, tunic and underwear.

"Zevran! Uh, what're you doing up?" The words spluttering out of my mouth as I quickly stood trying to regain my composure.

"I was sitting outside of my tent, Warden. I did wave, but you ignored me." He replied, as he also stood up.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see you!" I said sheepishly.

"What's worrying you, If I may ask? You looked... troubled when you left your tent," Zevran paused then added "I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on." He winked and I couldn't surpress my smile from surfacing, but it swiftly left my face as I remembered my prior thoughts.

"Nothing, really. I was just remembering..." I tailed off my sentence then proceeded to give a half-hearted smile. "Really, I'm okay, you don't need to worry."

"I do worry, dear lady, but at any rate you need rest. Go back to bed, Warden." He smiles at me, and a lump rises in my throat.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Thank you." I walk past him, trying to clear my head of that gorgeous smile. Zevran was, _is_, my favourite character in the game, every single playthrough, even when I tried to romance Alistair, it was always Zevran. It's so weird seeing him here, he's real and I can actually see the intricate details of his face and his hair that pixels don't show. He looks so real, he is real. I take a few steps up the bank so I can return to camp, I can see Kaleb waiting by the burning embers of the fire.

"Promise me something Warden..." The words uttered from behind me stop my train of thought.

"Huh?" I turn to face Zevran, he's still standing by the Willow.

"Promise me that you won't cry like that again, I cannot bear to hear such a beauty filled with so much sorrow." His words startle me, and I don't know what to say in reply. My mouth opens, but no words form. Finally, I manage a small shake of my head.

"I'm not good at keeping promises."

"Then, I'll be here for you."

•

The next morning I woke up surprisingly content, the conversation I'd had with Zevran only seeming to be a wonderful dream.

"Mum?" I groan, my eyes still closed, I smell meat, chicken maybe? Bacon? I'm not sure, all I know is that it's meat. I scrapple the covers for my Tiger plushie or my fuzzy brown blanket, yet I don't find them. All I find is scratchy wool and coarse dog hair. My eyes open, and I'm awakened to the ceiling of a tent. I sigh. I'm still here, yes it was only yesterday I arrived, but I'd hoped a full nights rest would have been enough to change something at least. I was actually missing sixth form... now I know I'm truly depressed when I start to miss going to school.

I yawn loudly, and pull back my tent flap to reveal torrential rain. I sigh; today was going to be a long day.

•

_**Translation of Elvish:**_

_**"My little girl, I love you."**_

_**Elvish Song:**_

_**"- to a home tomorrow**_

_**and time will again**_

_**be the joy it once was."**_

_**Well, bros, I had to get a chapter out since it's been ages! :') Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you're feeling generous? ;)**_


End file.
